


Smut shots

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, hotel room smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Theme: Danny and Steve want, but can't seem to get any alone time. (and when they do there is not enough time!)These are some smut shots I wrote for a story that a friend is working on (link is in the notes).





	1. Hotelroom

**Author's Note:**

> So I chaptered the shots, because that reads a bit easier. I hope you guys like it.  
> This is the cross over for which I've written these https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025666/chapters/24572325  
> Meagan is an awesome writer, and I enjoyed writing these requests for her so much.

Danny stands in front of the fogged up mirror, he swipes a hand over it so he can see what he’s doing. Lathering up his face he listens to the sounds of Steve in the shower. For a moment his imagination is running wild. And in his minds eye he can see himself drop the towel from around his waist and join Steve in the cubicle. He’d finally get his hands on his partners delicious muscled body. The water would provide a smooth slide of their bodies and he is desperate to find out if Steve could fuck him while holding him up against the wall. He shakes himself out of it and look down at the now tenting towel. Damn it. Spending a week with Steve in a hotel room is wreaking havoc on his self control, this whole time saving thing Steve has going on is ridiculous.

“I’ll shower and you shave, it’s not like I’ll be wanking in there.” Thank you for putting that image in my head he silently tells his partner. He puts the razor to his face and starts to get rid of the two day stubble.

The water turns of and a tan hand darts out from behind the shower curtain to grab a towel from the hook. Seconds later the curtain is shoved aside, and oh my god Danny is not prepared for this, steam billows out from behind Steve. Danny looks at the Greek Adonis, that is his partner, stepping out of the shower. He feels his cock swell as he follows a drop of water sliding down across a pebbled nipple.

A sudden sharp pain slices through his lust clouded mind, he gasps and drops the razor into the sink. He gingerly touches the underside of jaw and as he pulls his fingers back he sees blood. Fucking hell, really? He curses and presses his hand over the nick. Steve is on him in a second

“What did you do? Let me see.” The bathroom is small and because of that Steve is practically plastered against Danny’s back. Danny is pushed up against the counter and the pressure on his fully hard cock is killing him.

“It’s just a nick, damn it. Stop crowding me!” He snaps out.

But Steve is having none of it and turns him around, and tips Danny’s head back. Steve mumbles something about short asses and next thing Danny knows he’s on the counter.

“Hey, no. What the hell Steven!” Danny yells out. The shock of the cold tiles against his bare thighs making his voice reach a funny pitch. Steve gives him an annoyingly indulgent smirk.

“What would you have me do, huh? You’re to short, I couldn’t see it properly. And now I can, so suck it up”

Steve resumes his inspection, the soft caress of his fingers sends a shiver down Danny’s spine. His cock stirs and Danny desperately tries to think unhappy thoughts. When the sailor lets go of his face he subtly tries to look down. Fuck, fuck fuck the towel is tenting up, there is no way Steve will miss it. As he lets his gaze slide towards Steve’s perfect abs, he sees the sailor’s towel tenting up as well. Would you look at that, it seems Danny isn’t the only one affected by the close quarters. He reaches out and grasps the tucked away corner of the towel. He looks up at Steve who is looking at him with pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black. Two pair of calloused hands slide up Danny’s muscled thighs. The blond takes it as a go-ahead sign and tucks the towel off. Steve’s cock is a thing of beauty and Danny can’t wait to taste it. Steve steps forward and pulls Danny’s hips towards him. He leans in and Danny wants so much it hurts. Steve slowly pulls the towel away, his breath hot and moist against Danny’s lips.

“Fuck, Danno. I need .. can I” Danny feels Steve’s fingers ghosting over his now leaking cock “Can I just .. “

Danny is nodding his head frantically “Anything babe, just take it”

Just as Steve’s lips touch his a loud knock on the door is heard and Steve moves away from Danny.

“Are you girls ready yet? Kono says to be out in five minutes, or she’ll send in Hetty to dress you boys. We’re hungry so hurry the fuck up.” They can hear Sam laughing and Danny sighs.

Steve is already half way dressed and Danny quickly finishes shaving. Pulling on his clothes he tries not to look at Steve but he can feel the heated stare on his back the whole time. It doesn’t take more than five minutes for the boys to be ready. Just before Danny opens the door, he turns around and looks the brunette in the eyes “We  _ will _ finish it tonight. I’m done waiting”

He pulls open the door with a broad smile on his face, and steps out into the hallway leaving a sputtering Steve behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't edited, so sorry for any faulty grammar and comma use. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
> I haven't watched NCIS LA so I hope the characters came out okay.  
> Please drop a comment or kudos, they make my day :)


	2. Dinner Steve version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the gang, Steve is a tease.

Sitting down for dinner with the whole gang is supposed to be fun. But Danny’s mind keeps going back to the bathroom. He thinks about where it could have gone but instead of hot, hotel room sex he is ordering an appetizer. Being angry at the situation is unfair, but he’s so frustrated. Steve finally made his move, and Danny was so ready. Only to have the moment taken away and now he has to sit here and play nice. Steve is looking relaxed to anyone who doesn’t know him. The tension in his muscles give away the agitation the sailor is feeling. He can see Kono giving them curious glances but he refuses to acknowledge them, after all she is part of the reason he isn’t having sex right now. On his left the girls are chatting in low voices with an occasional laugh and on his right he hears Deeks asking Sam and Steve about shared navy intel op. At this point Hetty loudly interrupts Sam’s answer and tells all of them how she had to bail them out because they are both irresponsible asses with explosives.

“Aha!” Danny says loudly “so there were explosives. I should have known. Steve here never leaves the house with at least one explosive hidden in his cargo pants. And believe me, those pants have so many pockets I’m actually afraid what I might find in there. But I digress, what I’m saying is Super Seal here has a motto. A day without an explosion is a wasted day.”

Callen is nodding along, telling the table how very much alike Sam and Steve are. Danny feels a hand drop on his thigh and he startles. Hetty looks at him and asks him if he is alright.

“Fine, just a muscle spasm” he explains away the knee jerk reaction.

Kensi is saying something about withholding sex as a punishment and Kono agrees wholeheartedly. Callen laughs out loud and winks at them “Who says I don’t?” everybody laughs at that.

“I wish I could withhold it!” Danny blurts out, making the gang laugh again. 

He blushes and looks down at his plate. God, he didn’t mean to say that. The warm hand on his thigh moves up towards his straining dick and he can’t believe Steve is so bold. He breathes in sharply when his partner cups Danny’s heavy balls through the thin fabric of his pants. He can feel his stomach muscles involuntary ripple in response to the sudden stimulation. Hetty and Kono are now looking at him, and he does his best to get a grip on his facial expression and body language. By the looks of it he somewhat succeeds when they relax back into their conversation. Danny looks at Steve and takes in his seemingly relaxed posture. He hates Steve a little bit in that moment because he can feel that his own face is flushed and he has to consciously focus on his breathing. When Steve starts rubbing his hand up and down, Danny is still looking at Steve. The bastard is casually eating and chatting with Deeks, Sam and Callen as if he is not trying to get Danny off under the freaking table! Danny focuses on his goat cheese with honey and walnut appetizer. Steve pops the button on Danny’s pants and the blonde stops breathing for a moment. When he feels his a thumb flicking the head of his leaking cock, he starts breathing again.

“Danny, are you sure you’re okay?” Kono asks with concern marring her face.

The blonde let’s out a breath and looks across the table “Yeah I’m good. Just thinking about the training tomorrow. You know I don’t like all that fitness crap”

Kono nods and he finds himself drawn into a conversation about the physical aspect of being a cop. Steve has his hand wrapped around Danny’s cock, just holding it, thumbing the head and spreading the pre cum. Danny is so wound up that he thinks he can cum like this. His cock jumps in Steve’s hand and he can feel the tip leaking all over Steve’s thumb. The next moment Steve withdraws his hand with a final squeeze. He re-buttons Danny’s pants. Unable to believe the nerve of his partner he casts a disbelieving look at the brunette sitting next to him. Steve turns his head looking him straight in the eye and brings his thumb up to his mouth. He sucks it into his mouth, Danny licks his lips. Fuck, Steve is going to pay for this and he will enjoy every minute of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, next up is the Danny version :)


	3. Dinner Danny version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the gang, Danny can't keep his hands to himself.

Sitting down for dinner with the whole gang is supposed to be fun. But Danny’s mind keeps going back to the bathroom. He thinks about where it could have gone but instead of hot, hotel room sex he is ordering an appetizer. Being angry at the situation is unfair, but he’s so frustrated. Steve finally made his move, and Danny was so ready. Only to have the moment taken away and now he has to sit here and play nice. Steve is looking relaxed to anyone who doesn’t know him. The tension in his muscles give away the agitation the sailor is feeling. He can see Kono giving them curious glances but he refuses to acknowledge them, after all she is part of the reason he isn’t having sex right now. On his left the girls are chatting in low voices with an occasional laugh and on his right he hears Deeks asking Sam and Steve about shared navy intel op. At this point Hetty loudly interrupts Sam’s answer and tells all of them how she had to bail them out because they are both irresponsible asses with explosives.

“Aha!” Danny says loudly “So there were explosives. I should have known. Steve here never leaves the house with at least one explosive hidden in his cargo pants. And believe me, those pants have so many pockets I’m actually afraid what I might find in there. But I digress, what I’m saying is Super Seal here has a motto. A day without an explosion is a wasted day.”

Callen is nodding along, telling the table how very much alike Sam and Steve are. Danny drops his hand on Steve’s thigh and from the corner of his eye he sees the brunette startle. Hetty looks over and asks him if he is alright.

“Fine, just a muscle spasm” he hears Steve explain away the knee jerk reaction.

Kensi is saying something about withholding sex as a punishment and Kono agrees wholeheartedly. Callen laughs out loud and winks at them “Who says I don’t?” everybody laughs at that.

“I wish I could withhold it!” Danny blurts out, making the gang laugh again. 

He blushes and looks down at his plate. God, he didn’t mean to say that. He can feel his partner stare at him. He moves his hand up the firm, hot thigh. He hears Steve breathe in sharply when he cups the warm, heavy balls through the thin fabric of his cargo pants. Hetty and Kono are now both looking towards Steve, and Danny does his best to get a grip on his facial expression. Kono would immediately know something’s up if she sees his gleeful grin. By the looks of it he somewhat succeeds. Steve must have schooled his expression as well because the women relax back into their conversation. Danny looks at Steve and takes in his seemingly relaxed posture. He hates Steve a little bit in that moment for keeping calm. It makes him more determined to get a reaction out of the navy seal. So when he starts rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s cock, Danny is still looking at Steve. The bastard is casually eating and chatting with Deeks, Sam and Callen as if Danny is not trying to get him off under the freaking table! Danny focuses on his goat cheese with honey and walnut appetizer and weighs the pro’s and con’s of what he is about to do. He looks around the table and thinks fuck it. With a bit of effort he pops the button on the cargo pants, Steve goes very still. When he flicks the head of the already leaking cock, Steve sucks in a stuttering breath.

“Steve, are you sure you’re okay?” Kono asks with concern marring her face.

The brunette let’s out a breath and looks across the table “Yeah I’m good. Just thinking about the training tomorrow. We really need to kick these guys asses”

Kono smirks “No worries boss, we got this!”

Laughter and protests rise around the table. During all of this Danny has his hand wrapped around Steve’s cock, just holding it, thumbing the head and spreading the pre cum. He wonders if he can make his partner cum like this. His cock jumps just by thinking about it. Danny can feel the pre cum leaking all over his thumb. A moment later the blonde withdraws his hand with a final squeeze. He can feel his partner’s disbelieving look burning into the side of face. Danny turns his head looking Steve straight in the eye and brings his moist thumb up to his mouth. He sucks it into his mouth, a bittersweet taste explodes in his mouth. Huh, he thinks, guess what they say about pineapple is true. Steve licks his lips, eyes going half mast.  Fuck, Danny is so hard and so done with waiting. Fuck! He needs to get Steve back at the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to have Danny take control instead of Steve, so I adjusted the previous chapter and made it into this.   
> I hope you liked it!


	4. interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Chin interrupts what could have been hot, steamy sex.

It’s late when they say their good nights to the rest of the gang. They are standing in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the lift. The tension is palpable. Kono shifts uneasily, thinking she might have pushed to hard. Chin doesn’t let on he noticed anything. When they step into the lift and pressed the buttons to their floors, the Asian man clears his throat

“We should have gone up earlier. Tomorrow is going to be tough on all of us. With all the bragging we,” He looks pointedly at Steve “did, they are going to expect top scores. So Kono, no playing games on your phone. Danny, no TV and Steve please try to keep the arguing to a bare minimum” The lift dings and both Chin and Kono get off.

The moment the door closes Danny is on Steve. He pushes the Seal against the wall and pulls his head down. The kiss is wet, hot and so good. Steve turns them around. Danny’s breath hitches when Steve slumps down, kissing him again before straightening and taking Danny up with him. The sailor has both hands on the blonde’s ass and Danny scrambles to wrap his legs around the tall brunette’s hips. The lift dings again, doors sliding open and Steve reluctantly lets Danny down. The are both panting and Steve has to stick out his hand because the door is closing on them. Danny lets out a breathless laugh, and they stumble into the hallway. The Seal places a hand on Danny’s lower back just above his ass guiding him towards their room.

Inside their hotel room Danny pushes Steve up against the wall. He loosens the belt and  opens Steve’s cargo pants. He plants a hard kiss on Steve’s mouth and sinks to his knees. He pulls down the elastic waistband of the black boxers his partner is wearing. Steve’s cock slaps up against steel abs and Danny licks his lips. He leans forward to nuzzle the heavy balls, his hands join his mouth. He fondles the sack and starts slicking his middle finger. He tongues his way up to the leaking tip. Steve swears above him. Danny rubs his wet finger over the sailor’s tight rim. He grins when a hand grabs his hair and tuts when Steve tries to get his cock further into the blonde’s mouth.

“Ah ah ah. You teased the hell out of me at dinner, so now you just have to suck it up and let me do my thing.” Steve stills and lets himself fall back against the wall but keeps his hand in Danny’s hair.

Danny smirks up and kissed the tip of the gorgeous cock in front of him. He moves his finger past the tight ring while simultaneously letting Steve’s cock slide to the back of his throat. The brunette lets out a shocked breath and his stomach muscles contract. The bittersweet taste of cum floods his mouth and he knows Steve is close to coming. He realises he wasn’t the only one on edge all night. Swallowing around the head he wiggles his finger around. He knows he hits the sweet spot the moment the long fingers flex and tighten in his hair. Suddenly there is banging on the door and Chin’s voice is heard demanding they open the door. Danny pulls off and rests his head against his partner’s thigh. From above he hears a chant of ‘nonononono’.   


He stands up “Come on babe, pull up your pants. I’m afraid he’ll kick down the door." Steve opens his eyes and leans in to kiss Danny. 

Danny steps away, adjusts himself and shuffles to the door. He opens it with a sour expression on his face. Chin takes in his appearance and shakes his head.

“I knew it. You guys are not subtle  _ at all _ . No sex before training day!” he says pushing past Danny, he strides into the room. Steve is sitting on the bed glaring at Chin, who is laughing at them.

“Okay, I’ll stay here, you go to my room” the Asian man says throwing his hotel key to Danny, who catches it and sighs.

“Fine!” he snaps, stalking to the door. 

He halts, turns back and sets his shoulders. He stalks back, slides his hand around Steve’s head gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. He bends down and gives his partner a hard and punishing kiss. Steve opens his mouth and lets him in, turning the kiss hot and heavy in seconds. Danny breaks the kiss and stares into Steve’s eyes.

“Tomorrow” he whispers harshly with a nod to Chin he turns and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I think it came out all right.


	5. Dream a little dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dreams.

Steve rolls over and faces the wall, the hotel mattress is too soft. His eyes are used to the hotel-room-darkness, which isn’t really dark because of the light spilling in from the hallway. He traces the shape of the chair in the corner of the room, just barely making out the colours. He starts thinking up team plays for the training. Anything to get his brain off Danny kneeling in the vee of his legs looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He can hear Chin moving around in the bed next to him. His breathing indicates that he’s already in REM sleep. He sighs again, too worked up to fall asleep. Damn Chin for interrupting. He knows the Asian man was right in doing so but fuck, if he had just been ten minutes later.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he wakes up to pressure on his dick. He looks down and groans when he sees Danny looking up at him. He glances over at Chin, but the Asian man is still in a deep sleep. Danny puts his finger to his lips, wordlessly telling Steve to be quiet. The blond grips Steve’s cock and licks the wet, leaking head. Steve sucks in a breath and places his hand on Danny’s head. The blond lets go of his cock with a loud pop and grins at him. Danny licks his middle finger, Steve gasps when said finger breaches him for the second time that night. Danny’s finger is relentlessly tapping against his prostate and when his cock taps the back of Danny’s throat, Steve knows it won’t be long. His panting is loud in the room. The heath in his belly is about to explode, he can feel his balls draw up. He desperately tugs on Danny’s hair but when the blond man doesn’t react he gives in. The pressure on his cock grows in intensity, he growls out Danny’s name and comes down his partner’s throat. He pats Danny’s head, mumbling nonsense and pulls him up for kiss. Steve spoons up against Danny’s perfect bubble butt. He presses his nose against the back of his partner’s neck, inhaling deeply. The blond smells vaguely of Steve’s body wash, sweat and something uniquely Danny. Steve smiles and settles down, more than ready to sleep now. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice tells him Danny is way too quiet, also how in the hell did he get in the room without waking Chin? He pushes the voice away, because Steve could care less. He finally has the Jersey loud mouth in his bed, he isn’t going to complain.

Steve wakes up with a start and for a moment he is disorientated. He becomes aware of two things, one: the space next to him is empty and cold so Danny must have left early this morning. Two: Chin is sitting on the edge of the bed giving him a look he fails to decipher at the moment. He stands up on the right side of the bed, his back to Chin. He rubs his hand over his belly, becoming aware of the third thing: A trail of crusty, dried cum is leading into his boxers. He flushes and digs into his bag to get clean boxers before he hurries into the bathroom. He stands at the marble tiled counter and looks at himself in the mirror. Fuck, a wet dream. He hasn’t had one since his teen years. Suddenly the look he got from Chin makes sense. Steve’s orgasms are always noisy. He drags a hand over his face, reaches into the shower and turns it on. He really, really needs to get Danny alone without any chance of interruptions.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to get right, I'm sort of happy with it now. :)


	6. Training day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some outdoor fun.

Steve ducks behind a large, stone cylinder. He scans the area to his right before moving his attention to the target on his left. The moment his target moves away from the cover of the overhanging trees, Steve stops dead still. He recognises that delectable ass anywhere. Steve is so glad he was navy, because the moment they were let loose on the training field he did a complete re con of the place, he knows where he’s going. Danny on the other hand probably has no clue, and that’s a fortunate thing. He silently passes the blond and when he’s in the right position, he makes a noise just loud enough to be heard. As he expected Danny moves away from him in the direction Steve wants him to go. He’s already looking forward to getting Danny alone in the hidden, underground bunker. A subtle shift of air to his right, his brain pushes into survival mode and he ducks and rolls out of sight. He holds his breath and waits. When he doesn’t see or hear anything he knows with certainty he’s dealing with Sam. Fuck, Danny is getting away. He sighs, seeing no way out, he makes his location known hoping Sam will let him hunt for sport in this mini war. After a moment Sam drops down into a crouch next to him. Both of them looking straight ahead.   
  
“So, today is a good day for a hunt.” Steve murmurs   
  
“Yeah, lots of secluded areas to interrogate your prey, uh captive I mean” Sam sounds amused.   
  
“I did some re con, found the perfect spot and I have been leading my prey towards it.”   
  
“You are a scary man, McGarrett. Brilliant, but scary. Seeing as I’m doing some hunting of my own, this meeting never happened, we never saw each other.” Sam stands up, tipping his head as if he’s listening. He seems to find what he is listening for, because the grin he’s sporting is predatory.   
  
“Happy hunting, brother” Steve nods at Sam    
  
"You too, smooth dog" Sam grins at him.   
  
Steve watches as the ncis agent ducks out of sight. He grins and moves towards Danny. God, he has to teach the blond how to move in complete silence. The noise his short partner is making is loud enough to wake the dead.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Twenty three minutes of Steve pushing Danny towards the overgrown bushy area later, he lets out a satisfied sigh as he sees the hidden entrance to the bunker. He turns his attention back to his partner but he can’t find Danny anywhere, he was just there a second ago. The sudden silence was in shrill contrast with how loud Danny had been seconds ago. Did his partner find the bunker? He moves towards it, listening for any kind of noise but hearing nothing. As he enters the underground hideout, he is grabbed by his tac vest and pushed against the wall roughly.   


“You are not as subtle as you think, sailor.” Danny grounds out.   
  
Steve smirks, “Danny, baby, If you knew then it’s because I wanted you to know.”   
  
His partner huffs, opening his mouth to no doubt start an epic rant, Steve cuts him off by kissing him. Danny sputters into the kiss but soon kisses back. Steve groans into the kiss as Danny opens his mouth, his tongue traces the seam of Steve’s lips and Steve eagerly opens up. It turns the kiss filthy in seconds, their tongues sliding together and Steve doesn’t think he can ever get enough of this. He makes short work of the blond’s tac vest, it drops to the ground with a loud thud. He pulls the dress shirt out of the pants. Finally, finally his hands make contact with hot, sweaty skin. Danny groans, pulling his mouth away, Steve takes advantage of the distraction by turning them around. He bends his knees and slots his upper leg in between Danny’s thighs. When he straightens his partner’s hard cock is pressing down on his thigh. Danny gives him a look, pulling him down into a wet, open mouthed kiss. The brunette moans into the kiss, yeah this will be hard and fast, he’s been wound up to long. Steve’s hands are rucking up Danny’s shirt, he loves the fine, blond fuzz covering his partner’s muscled chest. Danny is rolling his hips, pressing down onto Steve’s thigh. The blond’s hands haven’t been idle. Steve briefly wonders when he lost his own tac vest, as Danny’s hands make contact with his heated skin.   
  
Steve is lost in Danny’s smell, and taste. He can’t get enough, he pushes in closer, he slides his mouth down to the blond’s neck. Finding Danny’s pulse point and licking over it before clamping down on it and sucking hard. Danny moans, grinding down, his hips stutter. The brunette fumbles with the button on Danny’s pants but gets it open, closing his fist around the head peeking over the waistband. Steve thumbs at the steadily leaking cock, Danny sucks in a breath, stiffens and hotly cums all over Steve’s hand. Danny sags putting all his weight on his partner. Steve lifts his hand, looks Danny in the eye and slowly licks the cum of his hand. Danny’s eyes go dark with lust, he pulls Steve in by the back of his neck, giving him a hot, hard kiss. The blond then takes a deep breath, pushes at Steve’s chest and sinks down on his knees. He opens the dark grey, cargo pants   
  
“Mmmm the commander going commando, who would have thought” Danny smiles up at him and folds his hand around the base of Steve’s cock.   
  
Danny leans in and wraps his lips around the oozing tip. He hollows out his cheeks as he sucks, and Steve is too far gone, he can’t stop it. Liquid fire licks up his spine, his stomach muscles contract, his mouth drops in a silent scream as he cums down his partner’s throat.   
  
He hauls Danny up and gives him a hard kiss. He can taste himself in it and he groans. He pulls back, looking his partner in the eye.   
  
“When we get back I’m locking you in my bedroom and we’re not leaving the bed for at least three days.” He says in his best commanding voice.   
  
“Yeah, okay. No argument here.” Danny smiles up at him and drags him down for a kiss. When the blond pulls back Steve won’t let him. He chases after Danny’s mouth, they kiss for what seems like forever. Steve startles when the silence is disturbed by a loud beeping sound. The navy seal sighs and turn off his alarm.   
  
“Time to get back in the game, we’ll continue this later” Steve pecks Danny’s red, swollen lips one last time before closing his pants, and grabbing the tac vests of the ground. He hands Danny his vest and they move out of the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually liked this bit. I hope you liked it as well. :)


	7. Shopping with Callen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes shopping with Callen and gets a little something for Steve. They have fun with it.

Callen looks at Danny and declares they are going out for a drink. They have a lot to discuss, both having SEAL partners or so he says. Danny follows him out with a shrug.

The car is parked and Danny looks at the big, grey building to the right. “You took me to a mall? Why?”

“Well, let’s say I know how SEAL’s can get and I just wanted to share my wisdom about keeping a tight leash on your partner.” Callen grins at him, gesturing for him to get out of the car.

Danny follows, feeling a little breathless. The tone in Callen voice implies so many things. His brain supplies him with images of thick leather collars with heavy chains and silver loops. A tingle runs up his spine as they enter the main entrance. 

 

*****

 

The store Callen brings him to has a red and black shop window, with a velvet stand and a single golden mask on it. There is nothing else that implies what kind of store it is.

Callen opens the door and makes a sweeping hand gesture “After you”

Danny has to take in the content which is displayed on the shelves. He blinks and blinks some more. He finds that his brain wasn’t all that far off earlier. Sex toys. All the freaking sex toys. Oh boy, that explains so much. Callen bumps his shoulder against Danny’s, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“You can pick one thing, as a present from me. I’ll just leave you with this ‘if you love it, you should always put a ring on it’” with that he walks off towards the back of the shop.

Danny decides to go with Callen’s idea and he browses the displays and shelves until he finds what he’s looking for. Three shelves of cock rings lay before him, he used to have one but it didn’t get much use. But the thought of putting one on Steve sends hot flashes through his belly. He is startled out of his reverie when a woman clears her throat next to him. She’s wearing a name tag ‘Cherie’ “Is there anything I can help you with? You look a little overwhelmed. I tried out most of the products so I can give you good advice.”

Danny feels his cheeks heat up. But he goes with it, if she is not embarrassed then he has no reason to be. “I’m actually looking for something that will give me control. And that we can play around with in public, unnoticed?”

“Well, I can work with that. Follow me.” She leads him around the shelves.

The other side has the same setup, but instead of rings there are plugs with rings attached to them.

“These allows you to keep control while giving your partner maximum pleasure.” Cherie says as she hands him a show model of a dark purple medium sized plug with a strap leading to a ring. It takes him a moment to visualize what goes where and he flushes.

“And how many settings does it have?” he asks because he feels like he should not buy anything with more than two settings. The less hassle the better.

“Just two, and there are separate buttons for it. So the remote has three buttons, on and off, low speed and high speed vibrations.”

Danny nods his head “And this is the only colour it comes in?”

Cherie lets out a laugh “You men and bright colours, we have it in black as well.”

Danny smiles “I’ll take this one in black then”

He follows a still grinning Cherie to the counter “You need lube? Because you’ll need lots of lube with this one” She taps the box

“Uhm, yeah I’ll take the large bottle please.”

As she rings up his purchase, and puts them in a bag Callen joins him at the counter.

“You found your leash?” he asks with a filthy grin.

“Yeah, now I just have to see if it’ll hold him”

Callen laughs at that “So are you ready for that drink?”

 

******

 

Danny enters their hotel room, and looks around. He finds Steve lazing on the bed with his bag packed at the foot.

“So, uhm I, uhm I bought us a gift?” he stumbles over his words

Steve arches an eyebrow at him “Is that a question Danno? Or are you telling me?”

“I’m telling you! Sheesh. I bought us a gift the other day. And with us flying home today I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try it out.”

Steve looks at him, and nods his head “Okay, hit me”

Danny gets the box from his bag and drops it into Steve’s lap. Steve lifts the box and turns it around in his hands not saying anything.

“Okay, maybe it was a stupid idea.” he makes a grab for the package but Steve holds it out of the way.

“No, it’s not a stupid idea. Tell me how you imagined this”

Danny gives him an once over and tells him about his idea. Steve is more than enthusiastic about it. Danny can’t help but kiss him. The kissing turns hot and heavy within moments and Danny pushes Steve back onto the bed. He immediately opens Steve’s cargo pants and licks his lips once he catches sight of the half hard cock his partner is already sporting. 

“Turn around babe, I need better access.”

Steve turns with some difficulty but manages just fine as he pushes his pants down to his ankles.

Danny parts the globes with his hands and leans in, ghosting his breath over the quivering hole. He leans in, licking around the rim before pushing his tongue in. A few minutes later spit is dribbling down to Steve’s balls and Danny gathers as much as he can on his fingers. He pushes in a finger alongside his tongue. Steve is burning hot inside and he groans. Steve slams his hand onto the mattress and pushes his ass back into Danny’s face. Danny’s cock is straining against his chino’s, he presses the heel of his palm against it. He pulls off with a slick sound and Steve moans in disappointment. He lubes up the plug, reaching around he slides the ring down Steve’s rock hard cock until it settles at the base. Tapping the plug against the now open and slick hole, he pushes it past the remaining resistance. He looks on in fascination as Steve’s hole seems to suck the plug in. Danny wipes his hands and face and picks up the control. Steve turns towards him as he pushes setting one. Steve goes still, but his cock jumps. Pre cum gathers at the tip.

“Are you good? Is this bearable?” Steve doesn’t respond “Babe, I really need you to tell me if this is okay”

“S‘Good, Danno. So fucking good. I hope I’ll last but if not we can become members of the mile high club, right?” He grins up at Danny

Danny leans down and kisses Steve hungrily “Anything you want babe, anything you want” he whispers against those sinful lips. 

 

******

 

Saying goodbye went with a lot of ribbing and innuendos from Callen. Danny took it in stride and teased right back. They boarded the plane, row 17 A-B-C occupied Danny, Kono and Steve and row 18 A-B-C had Lou, Chin and an empty seat. Danny waits until they’re of the ground for an hour before he touches the remote. He turns it on in the middle of a conversation about the paintball win and he feels Steve jump. The SEAL falls silent knuckles turning white on the arm rest. Danny’s cock twitches. He keeps teasing on and off for the next hour. Steve is doing an impressive job keeping up with the chit chat while Danny is close to breaking point. Steve excuses himself and leaves for the toilet. That won’t do. Danny is not about to let Steve orgasm on his own. He hastily makes a point  of stretching his legs. He doubles back and knocks on the door. It opens and he is roughly pulled in, pressed up against the wall. Seconds later both of their cocks are out tips leaking making the slip and slide easier. Danny groans and hits the high vibration setting; Steve’s hips twitch. Danny pulls him down into a kiss. Before he knows it he has his legs clamped around Steve’s waist. Steve is wildly thrusting forward, their movements fast and uncoordinated. Their kisses turn desperate. Steve’s leg muscles are bulging with the effort of keeping them steady. Steve slides his hand down his back. He feels the fingers dip into his cleft, on of them stroking over the dry rim. His hips stutter, his hole clenches and heat explodes in his belly. His balls draw up and then he is coming. Steve rhythm falters before picking back up, faster and harder. He buries his face into Danny’s neck and he whimpers his name as he comes. Danny strokes Steve’s head and shoulders murmuring words of encouragement. Danny drops his legs and has to take a minute to steady himself. Steve laughs and calls him Bambi. Three minutes later they are clean and somewhat presentable. Danny slips out of the toilet with Steve right behind him. He nearly walks into Lou who is waiting to use the toilet. 

 

“Seriously?! Now. now you decide to get together. I should arrest you for public indecency.” Lou shakes his head and turns around to go to the toilet at the front of the plane.

As they get back to their seats Kono looks at them suspiciously. Steve just shrugs and Danny gives her a smile while fingering the remote. 

They still have three hours to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this for a friend who has the whole fic up here https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025666/chapters/24572325 :)


	8. Shhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a phone while he has his hands full and Danny can't keep quiet.

“Steve? You there?”

At the sound of his voice Steve whimpers before answering “Yeah, I’m here”

“Are you okay? You sound out of breath.” Danny asks, he falls silent and Steve swipes his thumb over the head; slicking up his cock with the gathered pre cum. The slick sound is loud in the silence.

“Babe, did you pick up the phone in the middle of masturbating?” Steve gives an affirmative grunt.

“Stop!” and Steve stills immediately, taking his hand off his cock.

“I think I can be quiet. So, uh, come over. We’ll finish together.”

Sitting up and wiping his hand on his boxers “I’m on my way. See you in ten”

He disconnects before Danny can answer. Dropping his boxers in the hamper, he steps into board shorts and slips a wife beater over his head. 

 

*****

 

Eleven minutes, two ignored stop signs and one almost accident because of a squirrel he pulls into a parking spot across Danny’s house..

As he comes up to the front door it opens to a delicious half naked Danny. Without saying a word he sneaks a hand around Danny’s waist, pulling him up into a kiss. He kicks the door close and the sound echoes through the apartment. They both still, ears straining to see if Eric woke up. When everything stays silent, their kissing resumes. Steve urges Danny up, legs clamping around his waist. Slowly walking them towards the bedroom. The door closes soundlessly and he sets Danny back on his feet. Once they are both divested of clothes they scrambles onto the bed. Steve settles in between his partners powerful thighs. Kissing Danny is quickly becoming his favourite pastime. Hot, open mouthed kisses with way too much tongue. Panting into each others mouths as their cocks wetly slide together. Steve’s hips stutter down. Danny’s groan spurs him on and he grinds down harder. Danny is getting louder and louder.

Steve grins down at him.

“Jesus, I can’t believe you not talking is louder than your dirty talk.”

Danny huffs and pulls him down into a filthy kiss, Steve gives in wholeheartedly. As he slowly picks up an easy rhythm; Danny tries to muffle his sex noises and Steve hates it. He wants to hear Danny fall apart. After a particular hard thrust Danny’s back arches up and Steve knows he’s seconds from coming. He reaches down, grabbing Danny’s cock, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. Danny’s body seizes up, letting out a loud moan as he comes. Steve sits up and starts stroking his cock. Danny looks up at him and lazily swipes his fingers through the mess on his abs.

“Come on big guy, I want you to cum all over me.”

That is all it takes. Steve comes with a grunt, shooting hot sticky strings of cum on Danny’s chest. He takes a minute to catch his breath before picking up Danny’s discarded shirt. He quickly cleans them up before settling down next to a sleepy, boneless Danny. 

 

*****

 

Steve wakes up moaning with Danny’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He looks down the length of his body, needing the visual. A blond head sinking down, he feels his cock hit the back of Danny’s throat. Danny swallows and Steve’s hips try to buck up but Danny has a firm grip on them keeping him pinned to the mattress. Danny pulls off a string of saliva connecting him to the tip of Steve’s cock.

He groans

“Fuck, Danny come on. Don’t tease”

“Fine, but you owe me”

Danny grins; bending forward he closes his lips around the head. Steve’s cock twitches as Danny tongues the slit. Deep throating is a thing of beauty he thinks as Danny sinks down on his cock. Fire burns in his belly, his stomach muscles spasm. Back arching he comes with a shout. He lays there panting trying to catch his breath when he feels hot splashes covering his softening cock. He grins, pulling Danny towards him. Their kiss is filthy, licking into Danny’s mouth Steve can taste himself. His cock twitches against his thigh and Danny pulls away. He looks down and lifts an eyebrow. Steve gives him a smile and shrugs.

He looks at the clock, it’s just past seven and he needs to get home. He sighs. He rolls them over; deeply kissing Danny before moving out of bed. Cleaning himself as best as he can he slips into his clothes.

He gives Danny another kiss.

“See you in an hour. Love you”

“Love you too.” Danny murmurs back.

Softly closing the door, he hears movement down the hall. He turn toward the noise and is blinded by a flash. He squints his eyes and sees Eric holding a phone.

“Never thought I’d see the day that my grown ass uncle would send his lover out to walk the walk of shame.” 

Eric says, shaking his head.

“I’m not ashamed. So there is no walking in shame. And what the hell are you doing up this early. Go back to bed.” Steve whispers

“Please. As if anyone could sleep through you two having sex. If you think you were quiet you have another thing coming. I thought last night was bad but this morning was even worse”

Steve can feel his cheeks burn, when did kids get so shameless? You were not supposed to comment on hearing sex.

“Good morning!” he turns on his heel and leaves as fast as he can. 

 

*****

 

Eric smiles as he sends the picture to his mother and aunties. He was having so much fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have one shot left so almost done. I hope you liked this. Any and all mistakes are my own, please note that English is not my first language. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't edited, so sorry for any faulty grammar and comma use. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
> I haven't watched NCIS LA so I hope the characters came out okay.  
> Please drop a comment or kudos, they make my day :)


End file.
